No mas Reinicios!
by Harpi
Summary: Cuantas veces frisk debia repetir el mismo camino de muerte hasta que chara lo convenciera de borrarlo todo? cuanto debia sufrir aquel pequeño niños a manos de aquel horrible ser? pues ahora chara le tocara jugar con alguien que podia tomar las tres rutas y la vez ninguna, no mas reinicios, no mas saves, cual sera la determinacion que prevalecera al final de todo?


**Capítulo 1: "No más Reinicio, en este Mundo solo habrá una oportunidad"**

La historia de Frisk podía llegar a ser muy triste como feliz, dependiendo de muchos factores, pero principalmente, dependía de quien tenía mayor determinación, frisk o chara

El poder de manipular las realidades, el reiniciar y guardar eran poderes demasiado peligrosos, cada reiniciar provocaba una nueva línea temporal, provocando que todos olvidaran que sucedió, salvo algunos seres que aún eran conscientes de estos cambios

Pero vayamos a cierta punto que será el centro de nuestra historia, en esta línea temporal, la determinación de chara, aquel ser que ya no podía considerarse humano, estaba determinado a borrar la existencia de todo, su odio y aberración por todo ser vivo rayaba de lo anormal, lo único que lo impedía era el pequeño niño o niña (dependiendo de la dimensión) que a pesar de hacerlo asesinar a sangre fría a todos los que intentaban salvarlo, elegía resetear, en un intento de salvarlos, pero chara ya tenía la pelea casi ganada, manipulaba las acciones del pequeño humano, haciéndolo matarlos, una y otra vez, al punto de que empezaba a dejar de ser divertido

-No importa cuántas veces reinicies, tarde o temprano te quebraras-le hablo chara con aquel tono tan lúgubre

Pero frisk simplemente apretaba el botón de reinicio, chara suspiro, matar siempre a todos empezaba hartarlo, quería que todos desaparecieran, aun así tomo el control de frisk para repetir la carnicería en el subterráneo

-como deberíamos matar a "mama" ahora? Fue divertido cuando la degollaste cuando dormía, lo recuerdas frisk? Ver sus ojos llenos de miedo para luego apagarse y volverse polvo, si, volvamos a matar a mama toriel así otra vez

Frisk no respondió, solo podía pedir en su mente que alguien lo ayudara, ya no quería verlos morir, quería ser salvado, quería que los salvaran

-ayuda por favor…

.

.

.

-Bien cp, aquí es no?-pregunto un joven

-exacto maestro, este punto seria ideal para una laboratorio, tiene una estructura solida y buena vista

En una área con terreno limpio, lleno de césped y arboles a la distancia, se encontraba un pony, tenía la crin negra con una línea azul, cuero azul suave, llevaba una bata de científico color blanco, unos protectores de metal en patas traseras y delanteras, y un visor en su rostro, este pony se encontraba explorando una área de su país después de haber regresado del mundo humano, una que le sirviera para un laboratorio donde pudiera construir y si en caso algo le explotara en la cara, no lastimar a terceros

 _ **Proverbio ¿?**_

 _Haber, esta grabando esto no? Ok, día 3 de Setiembre del …bueno, ya perdí la cuenta, pero bueno, mi nombre es Mario Zekeda, actual rey de un país sin población y que está aislado del resto del mundo por una gran tormenta de arena, llevo 4 días desde que regrese al mundo pony después de años de estar en el mundo humano_

 _Actualmente no estoy solo, 3 chicas que son originarias de mi mundo, y que fueron desterradas al mundo humano por considerar peligrosas vinieron conmigo, se hacen llamar las dazzling, y si bien son un dolor de cabeza constante, debo admitir que me he acostumbrado un poco a la forma de ser de ellas, si no fuera porque dazzle sigue diciendo que ahora le pertenezco, pero que se a creído esa mocosa! Perdón, me deje llevar_

 _Llevamos ya 4 días como lo mencione antes de regreso en nuestra dimensión original, durante ese tiempo nos hemos estado re acostumbrando a nuestros cuerpos, y en 3 días usaremos el pilar para pasar la barrera, a un pueblo llamado ponyville, pero antes he decidido construir una maquina que podría servirme en el futuro, pero esta requerirá tiempo para cargarse, por lo cual será ideal dejarla hecha antes de irme, claro, para evitar daños si explota, la construiré en un lugar algo alejado de la capital_

 _Les avise a esas revoltosas que saldría unas horas, además de dejarse un visor a sonata por si algo me pasaba, el cual cp, un programa con inteligencia que uso como ayudante y consejero, se comunicara con ella, al parecer creo que encontré un buen lugar para empezar, el único problema es esa pequeña área montañosa a unos metros al este, lo mejor es revisarla, no vaya ser que haya algo peligroso viviendo dentro_

 _ **Fin del proverbio**_

El joven empezó su exploración en la área montañosa, ya en ella, encontró una cueva, dentro no había nada anormal, algo fría, pero seca, la lluvia no había afectado la estructura, mientras mas entraba en ella, más oscuro se volvió, pero con su visor en modo nocturno no había peligro que algo aprovechara la oscuridad para tomarlo de sorpresa

-un abismo?-se pregunto el pony al detectar un hueco a unos metros frente a el

Este decidió acercarse, cuando cp le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con las enredaderas que crecían alrededor del hueco, Mario miro la enredadera perfectamente puesto para que algún pobre tropezara y cayera de narices al hueco, así que dio un salto adelante, logrando evadirla, entonces la señalo y se rio de ella

-en tu cara! No me vas a…ah?

Lo que no espero fue que el salto debilitara la estructura de los bordes, por lo que al asaltar, el suelo donde aterrizo se partió, cayendo con todo y rocas al hueco

.

.

.

-sola una vez mas…

Todo se había vuelto a repetir, la muerte de toriel cuando intento detenerlo por su propia seguridad, la de pipyrus creyendo que podía guiar al humano por un mejor camino, la de sams queriendo una vez más cansarlo para que desistiera de sus intentos de acabar con todo y el ataque a traición a asgore cuando quería solucionar todo de manera pacífica, chara podía sentirlo, solo una vez mas, la mente del infante no podría tolerar verlos morir, una más y se quebraría, entonces todo quedaría en el olvido

Mientras volvían a reiniciar, chara tenia bien sujeto a frisk, solo una vez mas y del niño solo quedaría una marioneta vacía, fue entonces que algo en muchos reinicios nunca había pasado, paso

-WAHHHHHHHH!

-que?...!

Aquel pony que cayo por el hueco, impacto directamente contra el y frisk, provocando que lo soltara, al hacer esto durante un reinicio frisk despareció en quien sabe que línea temporal, fue entonces que chara sintió terror, terror e ira por quien acababa de arruinar todo sus planes, de inmediato giro para ver al responsable, ya había perdido a frisk, no lo perdería a el, así que logro alcanzarlo para sujetarse de el, un simple animal no arruinara todo

.

.

.

.

-mi cabeza…creo que me rompí uno que otro dedo….espera, dije dedos?

El "pony" se levantó, se encontraba sobre un montón de girasoles que habían amortiguado en algo su caída, solo para darse la sorpresa que había vuelto a su forma humana, la cual por suerte incluía los pantalones, miro a sus alrededores queriendo identificar donde se encontraba, miro el techo, el cual ahora era roca sólida, y solo había un camino, ni siquiera su visor se encontraba

-habré caído por un portal a otra dimensión? Bien, calma muchacho, lo primero es saber si me encuentro en un lugar seguro, si volví a ser humano, es porque esta dimensión debe tener humanos, bueno, a mal paso darle prisa-se dijo a si mismo para seguir su camino

Mientras este revisaba que todo estuviera en su lugar, la presencia de chara estaba arriba de el, flotando como un fantasma sin que este al parecer pudiera verla, su mirada de odio y oscura era muy fuerte, al grado que mario volteo pro unos segundos, jurando que algo estaba viéndolo feo, pero al no ver nada, siguió su camino, hasta cruzar una puerta, llevándolo a una habitación muy oscura, en la cual solo el centro tenia luz, y curiosamente un girsaol estaba en ella y tenia cara?

-holi, soy flowey, flowey la flor!-se presento amablemente flowey

-ok…..(plantas que hablan, no llevo ni 1 minuto y ya esta raro esto)-penso mario

.

.

.

.

-Solo querías verme sufrir….MUERE!

Los pétalos rodearon al niño, este solo había esquivado los ataques de la mentirosa flor, provocando su ira, flowey esperaba ver la cara de desesperación en su victima, pero solo se quedaba parado ahí, esperando la muerte con la vista agachada, aun así flowey no se detenía, no sabia quién era, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de matar, su risa diabólica inundo todo el cuarto, mientras los pétalos mortales se acercaban al niño

En eso, una llama quemo los pétalos, para luego impactar a flowey, mandándola a volar, tras ello, una cabra antropomórfica apareció, llevaba un gran vestido azul purpura con una runa delta en el pecho, tenía un rostro amigable y maternal, esta se acercó al niño para ver si se encontraba bien

-que criatura terrible, torturando a un joven, tan inocente...ah, no te preocupes mi niño, soy Toriel, la cuidadora de las ruinas. Paso por esto lugar todos los días para ver si alguien se a caído, eres el primer humano que viene aquí en mucho tiempo-le hablo toriel

La cuidadora de las ruinas sea cerco mas al niño al ver que no reaccionaba, se agacho para verle el rostro, el pequeño al verla, susurro la palabra "mama" para dejarse caer, ya que hasta el momento había actuado por mera costumbre, aquella palabra hizo que el corazón de toriel brincara, entonces atrapo al pequeño entre sus brazos, a pesar de no estar lastimado físicamente, se veía agotado mentalmente

-de seguro esa malvada criatura le hice algún daño-se dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada a aquella flor mala, la cual ya no estaba, entonces vio a frisk, quien se había quedado dormido en sus brazos- descuida mi niño, ya estas a salvo

Y así, toriel cargo al pequeño y lo llevo a su casa para que pudiera descansar, frisk al sentir el cálido abrazo de la mujer, sintió alivio en su ser mientras una suave sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro aun dormido

 **Continuara…**

 **Y aquí un proyecto que simplemente salio de la nada, tras unas horas de estar jugando undertale**

 **Para los curiosos, esto es una semi-continuacion de Gloria al rey, para los que quieran saber mas del Oc que interrumpió por casualidad los planes de chara**

 **Solo para aclarar, frisk esta en una dimensión nueva, donde la presencia de chara no se encuentra, mientras que mario esta en la misma línea dimensional donde chara obligaba a frisk a tomar la ruta Genocida**


End file.
